Dangerous Animals
by MsValensi
Summary: Cansada de su sonrisa sádica y esos ojos perturbadores, le pedí que se alejara. Todo el mundo me había advertido lo fácil que era caer en las trampas de Edward Cullen. Sin embargo, nadie me había advertido que fuera tan fácil caer en sus brazos. Darkward
1. Makes my head pirouette

**Disclaimer: **_Twilight no me pertenece y nunca lo hará, todos lo saben ya y aunque dijera lo contrario nadie me creería. El título está inspirado en una canción de Arctic Monkeys que les recomiendo escuchar durante la lectura._

…

**Escrito para el Darkward Fanfic Contest**

…

**Dangerous Animals**

**By MrsValensi**

…

**Capítulo I****:**

_**Makes my head pirouette, more than I'd be willing to confess.**_

Tenía un extraño mal presentimiento sobre aquella escuela. Un simple instituto de un mundano pueblo me generaba escalofríos, y realmente comenzaba a sentirme paranoica. De hecho, pasados los primeros períodos comencé a repetirme a mi misma que debía dejar un poco de lado los prejuicios y mis estúpidas quejas sobre Forks. Más allá de ser la pequeña novedad en un lugar donde las cosas parecían bastante monótonas y aburridas, toda la gente había sido agradable conmigo y, en su gran mayoría, no parecían el tipo de jóvenes que fingían. Ya había conocido muchos como esos en mi última escuela como para reconocerlos fácilmente. Incluso Jessica Stanley, que parecía la más superficial del grupo, simplemente amaba hablar y hacerse notar, pero no había en ella malas intenciones. Eran estudiantes agradables.

—Alguien debería prohibir llevar tanto maquillaje —murmuró la joven Stanley, mirando con despecho a una deslumbrante muchacha rubia.

—¿Quién es ella?

—Rosalie Hale —respondió y la nota de envidia era evidente en su voz.

Pero, ¿quién no podía tener siquiera una pizca de celos ante semejante belleza?

—Ella y todos sus hermanastros son… perfectos.

La joven procedió a contarme la historia de los Cullen y los Hale, ante los atentos oídos de Angela Weber, que secundaba sus comentarios con leves asentimientos. Al parecer, aquellos muchachos eran los hijos adoptivos de uno de los doctores más importantes en Forks y tenían un aspecto deslumbrante, irrealmente perfecto. Sin embargo, lo que los hacía más extraños era el hecho que salían entre ellos y parecían realmente reticentes al contacto con otras personas. Comprobé todo aquello cuando vi a cuatro hermosos muchachos, sentados en una de las mesas de la esquina, mientras cogíamos nuestro almuerzo y nos sentábamos unos cuántos metros más allá de su puesto.

—¿No me dijiste que eran cinco? —inquirí, observando los pálidos rostros de las parejas.

—Oh, sí, pero Edward Cullen…

La voz de Jessica se fue apagando progresivamente, mientras sus ojos se quedaban fijos en la entrada del comedor, justo detrás de mí. Giré mi cabeza tan sólo para ver a un joven alto desplazarse de forma acompasada. Con el andar de un actor profesional, con la gracilidad de un ángel, el muchacho andaba por la cafetería como si le perteneciera, arrancando miradas y murmullos a su paso. Con ese caminar despreocupado y una expresión llena de suficiencia, ocupó un lugar junto a su grupo y se recostó sobre su silla con poco cuidado. Una mano se dirigió a su cabello desordenado, dejándolo más rebelde y alborotado de lo que ya se encontraba.

Un chasquido me devolvió a la realidad. Jessica y Angela me observaban reprobatoriamente.

—Ni lo sueñes.

Miré a la joven Stanley con los ojos entrecerrados.

—¿Qué?

—Edward Cullen, ni lo sueñes —respondió, en un susurro—. Él es _peligroso_.

Alcé una ceja y volví a observar al muchacho, que ahora lucía una sonrisa torcida en su rostro pálido, mientras su mirada estaba clavada en el techo y su cabeza levemente inclinada hacia atrás, haciendo que su enmarañado cabello broncíneo brillara bajo la perlada luz que ingresaba por la ventana. Con aquella mueca, me pareció más bien uno de esos chicos arrogantes y mujeriegos, pero no creía exactamente que pudiera haberse catalogado como peligroso. Aunque, a decir verdad, en el poco tiempo que había hablado con Jessica, había notado que podía llegar a ser _levemente_ exagerada.

—Hay rumores —explicó mi compañera, tan bajo como pudo—. Dicen que es algo acosador… me parece aterrador, si me lo preguntas.

—Pero, ¿tú no habías intentado ligar con él? —preguntó sutilmente Angela.

—No. Él es extremadamente convincente, ese es el problema. Una vez que ha decidido que tú eres su objetivo, no hay vuelta atrás. Ya te lo he dicho, es encantadoramente peligroso.

Me volví para observar nuevamente a Edward Cullen, que seguía con aquella sonrisita pedante. Sin embargo, cuando el rostro de aquel muchacho giró y sus ojos se clavaron en los míos, comencé a entender el significado de lo prohibido. Aquellos orbes del color del caramelo tenían en ellos una ferocidad implícita que me puso la piel de gallina. Él ya no lucía más aquella sonrisa socarrona, sino que me miraba con furia contenida, con una inexplicable fiereza. Su tez pálida y unas profundas ojeras lo hacían lucir un poco más tétrico, si es que aquello era posible y, a pesar de su belleza, parecía sacado de alguna historia de terror. Era bastante perturbador, a decir verdad.

Me obligué a mí misma a apartar la vista.

Mantenerme alejada de Edward Cullen no parecía una tarea difícil, teniendo en cuenta que había bastante gente en el instituto y que yo ya tenía un pequeño grupo consolidado después de varios días de asistencia, a quienes tampoco parecía simpatizarles mucho aquel misterioso joven. Afortunadamente, yo era realista y sabía que los chicos como Cullen buscaban muchachas deslumbrantes, y aquel mote distaba mucho de mi valoración personal. Había ido a Forks para llevar una vida tranquila con mi padre; mantenerme lejos de los conflictos era el primer paso para cumplir con aquel objetivo y, en aquella escuela, parecía ser que Edward era sinónimo de problemas.

Sin embargo, jactarme de mi buena suerte nunca había sido posible para mí. Ni siquiera el cambio de aires, de pueblo y de vida serviría para modificar características particulares de mi persona. Mientras entraba trastabillando al salón de biología, recordé que mi torpeza y mi mala suerte seguían allí, sobre todo cuando mis ojos volvieron en conectarse con aquellas dos gemas que parecían hechas de topacio.

El profesor me señaló el puesto disponible junto a Edward Cullen y mi mundo se redujo a ese pequeño asiento que esperaba por mí. El joven volvió a sonreír con suficiencia; ese tipo de sonrisa que me provocaba golpearlo y preguntarle cuál era el maldito problema con él. Sin embargo, reteniendo mi furia y mis instintos, me senté de mala gana en mi puesto, lo más lejos posible de aquel magnífico y peculiarmente irritable espécimen. Elaboré en mi cabeza la idea de atender a la clase y pasar olímpicamente de él, y realmente pensé que funcionaría transcurrido algunos minutos. Por supuesto, cuando un susurro aterciopelado y cargado de arrogancia acarició mi oído, supe que todo mi plan se había ido al garete.

—Bella Swan, ¿cierto?

Un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo y no me molesté en girar el rostro, por el simple hecho de sentir su presencia tan cerca de mí. No quería volver a toparme con sus ojos, su sonrisa y su audacia. Asentí a su pregunta, intentando juntar la suficiente convicción para pensar en él como tan sólo otro molesto chico de preparatoria. Incluso cuando cada una de mis neuronas me gritaba lo contrario, intenté lidiar con él como una simple piedra en el zapato.

—Y eres la hija del jefe de policía, ¿no es así?

La seguridad y la cadencia de su voz me hicieron volverme levemente, tan sólo para poder echarle una mirada de soslayo. Seguía sonriendo de aquella forma escalofriante, haciendo que su rostro fuera el conjunto perfecto para la seductora arrogancia que se filtraba en su forma de hablar. Di un solo asentimiento con la cabeza, sin decir palabra, lo que pareció divertirlo aún más. Mientras las comisuras de sus labios se alzaban progresiva y sutilmente, decidí que debía volver a la clase. Los ojos de Edward Cullen eran auténticamente hipnotizantes.

En el instante en el que el timbre marcó la finalización de las clases, salí disparada de mi asiento, como si el mismo estuviese ardiendo en las mismas llamas que sentía dentro de mí. Edward Cullen no sólo era un individuo perturbador, sino que además tenía cierto peligroso encanto. Mientras me dirigía a las oficinas administrativas del instituto, empecé a encontrarles significado a las palabras que Jessica había dicho en mi primer día de clases. Edward Cullen era un tema de cuidado.

La misma mujer rubia y entrada en años que me había ayudado mi primer día de asistencia al instituto se encontraba detrás del escritorio, rodeada de papeles y tecleando algo en el ordenador. Ya era hora de irse, por lo que nadie quedaba en la pequeña oficina, y pude avanzar rápidamente hacia mi objetivo. Carraspeé para llamar la atención de la señora, habiendo tomado ya una decisión desesperada a mi nuevo e incómodo problema con nombre y apellido.

—Hola —comencé, vacilante—. Vengo a solicitar un cambio de clase.

—Eso será complicado, ya que todas las clases están llenas —replicó ella, mirándome con cautela—. ¿Qué deseas cambiar?

—Biología, quiero dejarla —exterioricé desesperadamente—. Debe haber algo disponible, ¿Física?, ¿Bioquímica?

—No, todas las clases están llenas —repitió, alzando las cejas—. Olvídalo, me temo que tendrás que quedarte en Biología.

—De acuerdo, tendré que aguantarlo… —murmuré para mí misma, después de un desalentador silencio.

Salí de allí absolutamente contrariada, chocándome con el frío del exterior y una suave capa de lluvia. Me concentré en cerrar la cremallera de mi abrigo, mientras bordeaba el exterior de la escuela para no mojarme tanto. Antes que pudiera si quiera llegar a dar la vuelta para alcanzar el estacionamiento, sentí un empujón y mi espalda chocó contra la pared. Después de soltar un grito ahogado, mezclado con un gemido de dolor, alcé la cabeza. La mirada topacio de Edward desprendía aquella usual arrogancia, mientras estudiaba mi rostro de una forma que tan sólo me hizo sonrojar. Mientras sonreía, se acercó más a mí y sentí la punta de su nariz contra mi mejilla, que parecía arder ante el simple contacto. Su piel estaba húmeda y fría, haciendo un claro contraste con la mía.

—¿He sido un malo compañero de Biología? —preguntó, trazando con su nariz el contorno de mi rostro.

Me estremecí, mientras analizaba cuidadosamente sus palabras. Él no podía saber cuáles eran mis planes, ¿verdad?

—¿Por qué no quieres quedarte conmigo? —preguntó contra mi piel—. Podríamos ser buenos compañeros. _Muy _buenos.

—Aléjate de mí —pedí, con escasa convicción.

Él simplemente rió; era un sonido tintineante y melodioso, pero increíblemente aterrador. En un movimiento demasiado veloz y brusco, Edward me cogió de ambos brazos y me apretó más contra la pared, ejerciendo una dolorosa presión contra mi piel. Su rostro se acercó más al mío y su frío aliento hizo una perfecta combinación con sus glaciales ojos, que parecían más oscuros y aterradores. Todo rastro de brillo acaramelado había desaparecido por completo. Sus labios marmóreos se encontraban tensos en una fina línea recta, a escasos centímetros de los míos, que se sentían secos y temblorosos.

—Déjame contarte algo, Isabella —susurró, embriagándome con su esencia—: siempre consigo lo que deseo. No importa cuánto te resistas, tú no eres la excepción a la regla.

Edward Cullen se alejó a grandes zancadas, sin perder su gracia y su presencia. Yo me sentía diminuta; una pequeña y asustadiza oveja que intentaba huir de las garras de un león hambriento y confiado en atrapar a su presa. Mis ideas previas comenzaron a ser cuestionadas de forma inmediata, sin poder obligar a mis pies a moverse de allí, sin poder despegar mi espalda de la pared. Edward no era otro molesto muchacho de diecisiete años, no era sólo un joven apuesto y lleno de amor propio. No, había algo más. Era fácil de notarlo en su mirada, en su voz y en su amenazante belleza.

El camino hacia mi hogar fue una lucha por controlar el volante y mis nervios, sorteando los húmedos y desolados caminos del pueblo de Forks. Mi camioneta era vieja y su velocidad iba por debajo del promedio de todos los vehículos comunes, pero era una bendición, ya que mi incertidumbre hubiese sido un factor peligroso a la hora de aumentar mi presión en el acelerador. Simplemente puse algo de música e intenté calmarme, pensando que la mañana siguiente todo estaría bien; las cosas seguirían su curso y Edward Cullen sería otro estudiante de preparatoria al que le gustaba acosar chicas en los corredores.

¡Que bonito universo paralelo!

La casa de mi padre estaba ubicada cerca del bosque, rodeada del paisaje verde y húmedo tan característico de aquel pequeño pueblo. Aparqué mi camioneta frente a la puerta delantera y me bajé, sin siquiera preocuparme por cubrirme de la lluvia; ya estaba completamente empapada, helada y con ganas de quitarme toda aquella ropa y meterme en la ducha. Sólo quería que el agua se llevara todos los problemas. _Necesitaba_ que algo lo hiciera.

Busqué la llave de mi casa y abrí la puerta con pesadez, adentrándome luego en el calor de mi hogar. Después de dejar mis cosas tiradas por el recibidor, me dirigí a la sala y después a la cocina, buscando algún signo que indicara que mi padre había regresado ya del trabajo. Por el contrario, la única evidencia que hallé fueron unos cuantos periódicos sobre la mesa, todos con titulares similares referidos a ataques de animales en el pueblo, los cuales se repetían con una asombrosa y alarmante periodicidad. Lo recordaba porque mi padre había estado hablando muchísimo de ello, ya que era el causante de sus horas extra y de su poco tiempo de descanso. Había una gran alarma entre los habitantes del pueblo y los policías locales debían mantener la guardia alta a todo momento, ya que desconocían exactamente la especie originaria de tantos accidentes y muertes.

Estando sola y tranquila en casa, decidí que era un buen momento para tomar un baño y eliminar un poco toda aquella tensión que llevaba en mi cuerpo; olvidarme de todos los sucesos del día y, simplemente, reducir el universo al espacio ocupado por mi ducha. El agua cálida, el vapor a mi alrededor, la tranquilidad del sonido del agua; sí, definitivamente me sentía mejor así.

Todo era paz entre la bruma del cuarto de baño, hasta que un fuerte ruido me sobresaltó. Aterrada, corrí la cortina levemente y miré alrededor, sin ver nada extraño. Sin embargo, de repente la puerta entreabierta del pequeño ambiente se cerró con fuerza. Con el pulso levemente inestable, cogí una toalla y me la envolví rápidamente alrededor del cuerpo, intentando mantener la calma. Forks era lluvioso, había viento y yo era una jodida paranoica. Todo estaba bien.

Me dirigí a mi habitación, aun con un dejo de cautela en cada uno de mis pasos y girando mi cabeza ocasionalmente. La ventana estaba cerrada y las grandes gotas de lluvia empañaban el cristal. Me acerqué allí e, incluso a escasos centímetros de distancia, me costó ver hacia fuera. Mi camioneta seguía en su lugar y todo lucía tan tranquilo como siempre. Por supuesto, eso no mejoraba las cosas, sino que las hacía un poco más inquietantes. Forks era tan pacífico que a veces asustaba un poco. Además, aquel eterno color grisáceo en el cielo no hacía el panorama más agradable. Era como si siempre nos encontráramos en un punto medio entre el día y la noche. Un extraño crepúsculo carente de sol.

Perderme en mis pensamientos fue realmente contraproducente cuando sentí dos manos en mi cintura y mi corazón casi se escapa de mi pecho. No tuve que trabajar para darme vuelta, ya que una fuerza ajena a mi cuerpo hizo el esfuerzo por mí, y terminé con la espalda apoyada contra el alfeizar de la ventana. Nuevamente los mismos ojos, los mismos labios, el mismo rostro… la misma fiereza. Si mi corazón se encontraba ya lo suficientemente agitado, ver el sádico rostro de Edward Cullen no ayudó en lo absoluto. Mis piernas respondieron al pavor volviéndose flojas e inútiles y, de no haber sido por el agarre en mi cintura, posiblemente hubiese terminado de rodillas en el suelo.

—¿Q-qué… qué…?

—Si lo que quieres saber —susurró increíblemente cerca de mi rostro, su cabello goteando sobre mi piel— es qué hago aquí, creo que hay una respuesta obvia, y a la vez bastante impredecible.

No lo entendí, y tampoco quise hacerlo. Él seguía mirándome de aquella manera extraña, llena de un doble significado; uno que no podía terminar de comprender. Sus ojos estaban negros como la noche y no había rastro del cálido y llamativo color que tenían en nuestro primer encuentro. Esos ojos azabaches fueron los que me recorrieron de pies a cabeza, con una mirada lujuriosa, casi morbosa. Las aletas de su nariz se dilataron y cerró momentáneamente los párpados, pegando más su cuerpo al mío y enviando un estremecimiento a cada una de mis terminaciones nerviosas. Estaba al borde del colapso mental y físico.

—Hueles mucho mejor así —murmuró con voz ronca— y, definitivamente, te ves mucho mejor así.

Su boca danzó por alrededor de la mía, manteniéndome en ascuas por unos largos y tortuosos segundos. Tenía esa certera necesidad de alejarme de él, pero no tenía la fuerza para moverme de allí. Y no hablaba de fuerza física solamente. Una parte de mí deseaba quedarse allí, buscando sus labios y sintiendo sus fuertes manos en mi cintura. Era embriagadoramente peligroso y atractivo.

—Podría… llegar mi padre —susurré, y sentí mi propia respiración contra su piel.

Él cerró los ojos, con la misma sonrisa sádica pintándose en sus labios lentamente.

—Digamos que hemos dado al jefe Swan algo de trabajo extra en el bosque.

Fruncí el ceño, mientras sus negros ojos volvían a observarme.

—¿T-t-te refieres a-a los ataques d-de los a-animales? —tartamudeé incoherentemente.

—Hay muchos animales peligrosos en Forks, Bella —aseguró él, con las comisuras de sus labios hacia arriba—, y creo que no es presuntuoso de mi parte decir que tienes frente a ti al más peligroso de todos.

Se inclinó hacia delante y cerró la distancia entre nuestras bocas, presionando mi cuerpo contra la pared. Sentí sus brazos envolver mi cintura con fuerza y sus labios moverse incesantemente contra los míos, de forma suave y tortuosa. No había forma de separarlo de mí, principalmente porque no deseaba hacerlo. Sabía que su advertencia no había sido mera arrogancia; él era peligroso, pero realmente difícil de dejar. Todo el mundo me había advertido lo fácil que era caer en las trampas de Edward Cullen.

Lo que no esperaba era que fuera tan fácil caer también en sus brazos.

Su boca danzó por mi cuello y comencé a sentir como la habitación daba vueltas vertiginosamente. Intenté sostenerme de sus hombros, buscar algún apoyo que me devolviera a la realidad, pero aquello sólo lo hizo peor. Edward me cogió por los muslos y consiguió elevarme, haciendo que mis piernas se enredaran torpemente en su cintura. Cada parte de mi cuerpo ardía en llamas cuando él la rozaba, cada neurona de mi cerebro iba perdiendo su capacidad a medida que sus labios recorrían mi clavícula, en fácil acceso, ya que sólo la toalla cubría mi cuerpo. Era hipnotizante, ajeno a mi voluntad.

Me levantó como si de una pluma me tratara, y de un segundo para el otro me encontré sobre mi cama, con él recostado sobre mi cuerpo y repitiendo con sus labios el mismo camino que había recorrido anteriormente. Era fuego y hielo, era prohibido y adictivo, era locura y curiosa morbosidad. Simplemente fui testigo de la desconexión de mi mente, de mi cuerpo quedando voluntariamente a su merced. Me dejé llevar, mientras sentía su peso moverse sobre mí, su boca descubriendo cada centímetro de mi piel.

—Dime que me deseas —pidió, apretando mis brazos tan fuerte que dolía.

—Te deseo —repliqué como autómata.

Su rostro se ocultó en el hueco de mi clavícula, mientras él respiraba entrecortadamente. Entonces, mientras dejaba mi ser a su voluntad, sentí sus filosos dientes en mi cuello, proclamándome como suya. Me traspasó el doloroso placer de su boca succionando mi piel, de la sangre brotando de sus labios y manchando su mandíbula y su níveo pecho. Solté un gemido desgarrador que inundo la habitación, mientras sus manos hacían el trayecto desde mi cintura hasta mis hombros para retenerme. Me besó nuevamente y sentí el sabor metálico en mi boca, cuando su lengua traspasó la barrera de mis labios en una caricia feroz. Sus manos tocaban mi cuerpo incesantemente, como intentando obtener algo más, como tratando de presionar mi deseo y mi necesidad hasta límites insospechados. Era irreal y desquiciante. Edward Cullen era como la heroína: nocivo, peligroso, y escalofriantemente adictivo.

—No recordarás nada de esto mañana —murmuró, con esa sonrisa arrogante tan suya, mientras su boca se entretenía con el cálido líquido que brotaba de mi cuello—, pero déjame decirte algo: tienes la sangre más exquisita que he probado en mi vida, Isabella.

El último recuerdo de él fue así, con la boca roja, al igual que sus brillantes ojos. Dio un último beso a mis labios y, sin permitirme saciar el hambre que tenía por él, se puso de pie. De un momento a otro, él se perdió en la oscuridad y desapareció, mientras yo me iba sumiendo poco a poco en la inconciencia.

El recuerdo de aquel demonio de la noche, sin embargo, quedaría siempre en mí.

El animal más peligroso, persuasivo y atractivo que había conocido.

¿Acaso él creía que sería tan fácil olvidarlo?

…

**Oh sí, el Edward de Meyer tendría que haber sido un poco más vampiro, un poco más rudo. Mi punto de vista, por lo menos. Creo que faltó un poco de eso, aunque por supuesto esto está algo exagerado, teniendo en cuenta la idea principal del concurso.**

**¿Qué les pareció? La verdad es que creo que es la primera vez que escribo algo sobre Edward siendo un **_**verdadero **_**vampiro, en el sentido más básico de la palabra. Tenía muchas ganas de hacer algo así, y el hecho que haya leído sobre este concurso me vino como anillo al dedo. Como ya dije, el título del oneshot surgió por una canción de Arctic Monkeys que me encanta, y que definitivamente deberían escuchar, ya que, a mi parecer, transporta un poco a una atmósfera algo oscura. Para quienes la quieran oir, la dejo por mi Facebook.**

**Espero ansiosa sus comentarios. ¿Prefieren este Edward, o los otros? jajaja.**

**Les cuento que el oneshot ha conseguido el tercer puesto en el Darkward Fanfic Contest, por lo que, como bien había prometido, haré una continuación. Pronto subiré el segundo capítulo, de los posibles tres o cuatro que tendrá. ¡Gracias a todas aquellas que votaron y que apostaron por la historia!**

**¡Saludos para todos! Prometo que en estos días actualizo **_**No es tan fácil ser niñera.**_

**Nos leemos pronto.**

**MrsV.**


	2. It's been long enough

**Disclaimer: **_Twilight no me pertenece y nunca lo hará, todos lo saben ya y aunque dijera lo contrario nadie me creería. El título está inspirado en una canción de Arctic Monkeys que les recomiendo escuchar durante la lectura._

…

**Escrito para el Darkward Fanfic Contest**

…

**Dangerous Animals**

**By MrsValensi**

…

**Capítulo II****:**

_**It's been long enough, so let's make a mess, lioness.**_

…

Suspiré por enésima vez, aunque no lo necesitara. Aquellas clases eran mortalmente aburridas, incluso para alguien que había perdido su vida décadas atrás. Estaba acostumbrado al paso del tiempo y a su monotonía, pero estaba seguro que incluso mirar el techo hubiese sido más divertido que aquella perorata sin sentido sobre las diferentes formas de gobierno a lo largo de los años. Yo había estado presente mientras gran parte de ellas se llevaban a cabo, ¿por qué debía estar soportando aquella clase?

Una simple y asquerosa palabra: castigo.

La vida como vampiro nunca había sido un impedimento para mí. La sed de sangre tenía una rápida y sencilla cura a la que yo nunca me había rehusado. Fiel partidario de aquella frase que recita que la mejor forma de evitar una tentación es cayendo en ella, yo seguía mis instintos de forma natural. Después de décadas intentando ocultarme en las sombras y maldiciendo mi eterna existencia, había proclamado mi propia forma de vida, liberal y carente de culpa alguna. Me iría al infierno de todos modos… ¿por qué viajar asustado y con la cabeza gacha si podía hacer un viaje sin escalas hacia allí?

Sin embargo, mi plan había obviado un pequeño detalle que me había costado mi libertad, de alguna u otra forma: Los Vulturis. Aquel grupo de chiflados que aseguraban velar por la paz entre el mundo de los humanos y el de los vampiros; aunque intuía, al igual que muchas personas, que aquellos bastardos sólo utilizaban su poder para beneficios propios. Yo me había negado tiempo atrás a ingresar en su _selecto ejército _y me habían puesto en su lista negra desde entonces. Por supuesto, a mi menor descuido, a mi más leve falta, habían aprovechado para atacar contra mí. Sólo porque una pobre y triste humana me había visto bebiendo la sangre de su novio, amigo, o lo que diablos fuera. _Gran cosa._

Por supuesto, mi severo castigo hubiese estado más relacionado con la tortura física o la esclavitud, o quien sabe qué retorcidas tareas; pero Carlisle Cullen se había ofrecido a mantenerme con él, a llevarme por el buen camino a cambio de la libertad. Él tenía una buena relación con aquella realeza vampírica y nadie había dudado de su palabra cuando había pedido la autorización para convertirse en mi guía. Algunas palabras del gran y bondadoso Carlisle habían bastado para saciar la sádica esperanza de aquellos locos por tenerme en su ejército de alguna u otra manera. De modo que, con la esperanza de cambiar mi naturaleza, había llegado al triste pueblo de Forks bajo el nombre de Edward Cullen, hijo del médico de la ciudad. Junto a mis hermanos —algunos otros vampiros que, de hecho, realmente _deseaban _cambiar—, yo debía asistir a aquel patético instituto y llevar una vida normal, como si de hecho fuera un humano, mi corazón latiera y mis hormonas siguieran siendo las de un adolescente revolucionado.

Aunque, de hecho, aquel último punto era un tema aparte.

Estar atrapado en un cuerpo de diecisiete años tenía claros beneficios y evidentes consecuencias. A pesar del paso del tiempo, yo seguía teniendo las mismas sensaciones dentro de mi eterno e intacto exterior y, por supuesto, los mismos deseos. A aquella irascible sed de sangre que se había fundido conmigo desde mi transformación, seguían unas cuantas prioridades relacionadas con mi propio placer y satisfacción. Yo vivía ciegamente la vida de quien no temía a la muerte, y la palabra _prohibido _había perdido significado para mí hacía demasiado tiempo.

Una fama de peligroso rompecorazones era la que se me había acreditado en aquella escuela, y el rumor se había extendido lenta y secretamente. Todos pensaban que yo usaba a las chicas y las botaba, que las despreciaba después de haber obtenido lo que quería de ellas. Aquello era verdad, por supuesto, aunque nadie sabía que era _exactamente _lo que buscaba. Ellos creían que sólo estaba interesado en acostarme con jóvenes bonitas, deslumbrándolas y desechándolas, pero aquello no era todo lo que deseaba. Yo buscaba _su _sangre, cálida y fresca, pura y dulce. Me jactaba de mi habilidad para meterme entre sus recuerdos y modificarlos para hacerlas olvidar, para odiarme públicamente y amarme en secreto, para tenerlas a mi merced. Hacía años había aprendido a controlarme y sabía cuándo detenerme, por lo que las muertes ya no eran un problema para mi sucio historial; podía hacer lo que quería sin levantar sospechas.

Evidentemente, meterme en aquel colegio no había sido una buena idea, pero nadie debía saberlo.

Antes del comienzo de las clases, aproveché para cambiarme las lentillas, que poco a poco se fundían bajo mis ojos. A pesar de todo, debía mantener una imagen serena, un perfil de joven que no ha roto un plato en su vida. Todo el mundo debía creer aquella parte de mí que yo deseaba mostrar, haciendo de los rumores sólo eso… tontos comentarios de jóvenes adolescentes, que susurraban a mi paso. Yo podía saberlo, por supuesto, porque tenía un oído cien veces más agudo que el de aquellos idiotas que pensaban que podrían ocultar sus cuchicheos sobre mí con aquellos murmullos confidentes. Y me jactaba de aquellas pequeñas conversaciones para jugar con sus sentimientos, para tenerlos en la palma de mi mano y dominarlos como se me diera la gana.

Los humanos eran criaturas tan simples.

Sin embargo, los vampiros eran mucho más difíciles de engañar. Mis _hermanos_ me tenían desconfianza y temía que Carlisle sospechara algo acerca de mis planes. No quería tener problemas y nuevas restricciones en mi vida, por lo que intentaba ser un poco más sutil a la hora de mi cacería. De hecho, había comenzado a emprender excursiones con mi nueva familia, para probarles que realmente estaba sujeto al cambio. Incluso había pasado algunos meses sin beber sangre humana, y mis ojos comenzaban a tornarse de un extraño color ocre que aún debía ocultar tras las pequeñas lentillas doradas. La sangre de animal era realmente desagradable, pero estaba haciendo lo posible por cumplir mi papel a la perfección.

Sin embargo, mi fuerza de voluntad cedió cuando sentí el aroma de _su sangre. _Todos mis sentidos se revolucionaron cuando Isabella Swan puso un pie en aquel instituto, trastocando mi autocontrol por completo.

Los rumores sobre la nueva alumna se extendieron como pólvora en el instituto y, cuando la vi en el almuerzo, cuando aspiré el olor de su sangre, supe que ella era. Recordaría un aroma como aquel, estaba seguro. Jessica Standley hablaba con ella y le decía que yo era peligroso, que no debía acercarse a mí… ¿cuántas veces había oído aquello?

Sin embargo, la situación era diferente. Yo no podía saber lo que ella pensaba sobre mí ni cuál era el efecto que esas palabras sobre mi persona tenían sobre ella. Incluso aunque fuera realmente estúpida, dudaba que su mente estuviera en blanco. ¿Sería la falta de sangre humana lo que hacía que mis habilidades comenzaran a flaquear? ¿Acaso portarme un poco bien y pretender ser un hijo obediente estaba haciendo que mis poderes fallaran… _sólo con ella_?

¡Dios, era tan desesperante!

—Hey, Edward, ¿estás bien?

Incluso cuando fue Emmett quien habló, todo mi grupo me observaba. Les di un rápido asentimiento y me puse de pie, echo una furia, intentando perderme en mis propios planes. Necesitaba alguna forma de llegar a Isabella Swan, sin importar cómo.

Pronto me di cuenta que hablar con ella y deslumbrarla era tan fácil como hacerlo con el resto de las muchachas de aquel instituto. Isabella Swan tenía un carácter peculiar, algo retraído, pero no había sido difícil para mí ver el claro efecto que mis palabras y mis acciones hacían sobre ella. Después de todo, no era más que otra simple humana que quedaba prendada por falsas sonrisas conquistadoras y un engañoso y cálido color de ojos.

Sin embargo, fue un inesperado incidente encontrarla en la oficina de la escuela, solicitando un cambio en su horario de clases. Yo sólo pasaba por allí para dirigirme a mi automóvil, pero su aroma pronto me había llamado la atención y revolucionado mis sentidos. Aguzando el oído, había escuchado cada porción de su conversación con la encargada de la administración y una extraña mezcla de sensaciones había comenzado a bullir dentro de mí. Sádicos impulsos recorrieron y agitaron mi cuerpo y tuve que contenerme y asegurarme de actuar calmo, imperturbable. Mas no conseguí evitarlo por completo. No había sido algo predestinado, en lo absoluto; algo dentro de mí había clamado por advertirle que no se me escaparía. Isabella Swan no podía ser la excepción a ninguna regla; yo creía fervientemente en aquello, incluso cuando su sangre me llamaba más fuerte que nada en aquel insípido mundo.

—Te siento tenso —comentó Jasper, camino a casa.

Lo fulminé con la mirada.

—Deja de usar tus estúpidas habilidades conmigo —gruñí.

—No es como si él pudiera evitarlo, ¿sabes?

Reí irónicamente. La pequeña y explosiva Alice, siempre a la defensa de su amado.

Me molestaba que mi nueva y particular familia se metiera en mis asuntos. Ellos sabían el por qué de mi llegada a Forks y de mi adición a la familia, y realmente estaban al corriente de mi deseo por que se mantuvieran al margen de todo lo relacionado conmigo. Rosalie, quien menos soportaba mi estadía en la casa, me había advertido varias veces que mis asuntos serían míos en cuanto no pusiera en riesgo la discreción y la seguridad de la familia, y yo me había encargado de prometer que así sería. Por lo tanto, debía mantener mis pequeños juegos y pasatiempos para mí mismo. Había aprendido a ser sutil y convincente, y trataba de mantener esa fachada siempre que los planes se maquinaban en mi cabeza.

Esa noche, debí hacer acopio de toda mi capacidad actoral para llevar a cabo mi cometido. Debía escabullirme sin ser visto ni oído, y aquello se volvía una tarea imposible cuando uno debía vivir en un hogar donde la gente _no dormía. _El significado de imposible era literal, ya que cualquier paso o doble intensión podía ser detectada en la casa con la misma facilidad con la que se sentiría un fuerte terremoto.

Por lo tanto, tan sólo quedaba una escapatoria: recurrir a la mentira.

—Iré de caza —comenté al pasar, mientras tomaba una chaqueta.

Mis compañeros de techo me miraron desde el juego de sofás. Menos Carlisle y Esme, su esposa, todos se encontraban reunidos en la sala.

—¿No has ido hace menos de una semana? —preguntó suspicazmente Rosalie.

El odio entre nosotros fluía libremente y podía notar a Jasper contraerse en su asiento, percibiendo cada gota del furioso deseo de arrancarnos la cabeza mutuamente. Ninguno de los dos tenía intención de construir una fachada de entendimiento ni de realizar algún tipo de esfuerzo por hacer que las cosas funcionaran entre nosotros. No nos soportábamos y casi podía admitir que disfrutábamos el despreciarnos el uno al otro por medio de discusiones llenas de veneno, ironía y miradas desdeñosas.

—Disculpa si no todos podemos tener el mismo autocontrol que tú —gruñí, con una retadora sonrisa.

La rubia y testaruda vampiresa parecía a punto de ponerse de pie para comenzar una disputa, pero Emmett la contuvo. De toda la familia, él era el que más me simpatizaba, si es que aquella palabra era la adecuada para definir lo que sentía. El que se mantuviera al margen de lo que yo hacía con mi vida y que realizara constantes bromas para alivianar el ambiente, hacían que él fuera el único al que no tenía intensión de agredir verbal o físicamente. De toda la familia, parecía ser quien cumplía con las condiciones que yo había impuesto desde mi llegada.

Escapé de la casa con el fuerte viento azotando los árboles y las pequeñas gotas de lluvia colisionando contra mi piel. Correr bajo el agua era una sensación agradable, ya que el bosque olía particularmente bien y las carreteras estaban más desiertas de lo habitual, lo que facilitaba mi desplazamiento. Ningún rincón de aquel pequeño pueblo era desconocido para mí, ya que me había encargado de memorizar y recorrer cada uno de los recovecos que me permitirían tener el dominio de la situación, fuera cual fuera el momento. Por supuesto, la casa de Isabella no estaba fuera de mi radar de conocimiento.

El hogar de los Swan era tan vulnerable como cualquier otro del pueblo de Forks. Rodeado de la verde y aterradora privacidad del bosque, la pequeña casa se erguía inocentemente entre ramas y caminos irregulares. La gran camioneta que la muchacha manejaba se encontraba aparcada delante de la puerta principal, y sonreí al ver que mi predicción se había cumplido y que el jefe de policía aún no se encontraba en casa. Me había entretenido lo suficiente por el camino como para dejar la evidencia necesaria para que la preocupación del pueblo por los ataques animales subiera considerablemente. Había sido un pequeño tentempié, esperando por el plato principal que me esperaba detrás de aquella mundana puerta.

La entrada no fue difícil y pude disfrutar de su intenso aroma en el segundo en el que pisé la casa. El olor dulce de su sangre se entremezclaba agradablemente con algún tipo de shampoo de fresa y, a medida que iba avanzando sigilosamente, mi cordura iba desapareciendo bajo mis zapatos. Deseaba cada parte de ella.

Isabella se asustó, como era lógico, y pude escuchar su corazón latir con fuerza mientras intentaba articular alguna palabra coherente. Mis evasiones eran simples e inteligentes; no tenía demasiado sentido dar explicaciones cuando todo se limitaría a aquella noche. La dominación era más fácil que la persuasión, por lo que decidí dejar las palabras de lado y actuar certeramente.

Los labios de Isabella sabían magníficamente bien. De hecho, podía apostar que cada parte de ella lo hacía y decidí comprobarlo por mis propios medios. Ella era una simple víctima vulnerable, puesta a mi merced; se limitaba a seguir mis pasos, a pedir más de algo que nunca podía obtener. Ella era un blanco fácil y yo tenía mis limitaciones. Divertirme estaba bien, pero no tenía pensado matarla. No deseaba más problemas de los que ya tenía.

La deposité suavemente sobre la cama y me dediqué a mi labor. Ella era tan pálida y parecía tan frágil, que temía que cualquier movimiento de mi parte acabara con su vida. Me deleité cuidadosamente con el tacto de su piel, haciéndola clamar por más; era gratificante escuchar sus pedidos a media voz, casi adictivo. Había algo en cada detalle de ella que me atraía peligrosamente; beber su sangre ya no era un deseo, sino que se había convertido en una necesidad.

Cuando mis colmillos atravesaron la delicada piel de su cuello, una sacudida de excitación se apropió de mi cuerpo, enviando placenteras descargas a cada rincón de mi anatomía. Su sangre sabía exquisitamente bien y el aroma fresco que desprendía su cuerpo sólo hacía a la bebida más apetitosa. Era una de las cosas más deliciosas que había probado en mi vida, y tuve la necesidad de hacérselo saber, totalmente extasiado.

Ella no me recordaría como otra cosa que _el extraño Edward Cullen_, pero a mí me costaría bastante olvidarme de ella.

Sin dejar ni una mínima huella de mi pequeño desliz, me escapé por la ventana y caminé por los alrededores con la tranquilidad de quien ha aprendido a lidiar con el tiempo y el infinito movimiento de las manecillas del reloj. Busqué el par de lentillas que descansaban dentro de mi bolsillo derecho, jugueteando con la pequeña cajita mientras evitaba los árboles sumido en mis pensamientos. Aún estaba inusualmente perdido entre aquel mar rojo que mis labios habían degustado con un hambre voraz.

La llegada a casa fue seguida de la perspicacia habitual, pero nadie tenía la habilidad de leer las mentes y saber que era lo que en verdad pasaba por mi cabeza. Mi relajación dejó a Jasper satisfecho, al igual que al resto de la familia, y tuve la libertad de subir a mi habitación sin se presa de miradas acusatorias o conversaciones innecesarias.

Ir a la escuela no me había ninguna gracia, pero de alguna forma retorcida y con poco sentido, deseaba observar a Isabella. Era un poco masoquista, lo sabía, pero su aroma me traía agradables recuerdos sobre su sangre; si bien no podía tomarla, apreciarla era un pequeño consuelo. No me conformaría con ello, por supuesto, pero de momento era lo mejor que podía obtener. Tenía una familia a la que engañar y debía comportarme si quería seguir disfrutando de mis beneficios.

Fue otro comienzo arbitrario de un eterno día como cualquier otro, con los cientos de estudiantes suponiendo una ciega tentación a la que me veía sometido. Sin embargo, mi interés se encontraba totalmente enfocado en otro sitio, en otra persona. Es difícil obligar a alguien a consumir un vino barato cuando ya ha probado uno del que no vale la pena desperdiciar ni una sola gota. Eran los problemas de un gusto refinado o quizás sólo producto de mi monótona vida, que me hacía buscar constantemente pequeñas distracciones y nuevos desafíos.

Sin embargo, Isabella no apareció aquel día. Ni ese, ni los siguientes.

La labor de meterme en la mente de los adolescentes me desagradaba profundamente, pero recurrí a ello para enterarme cuál era el motivo de la ausencia de mi última presa. Aparentemente, ella se encontraba con gripe en su hogar, descansando bajo consejo del médico. Por supuesto, yo tenía un buen lugar donde confirmar los datos y sabía que Isabella Swan no había ingresado al hospital ni realizado ninguna llamada. Yo podía saberlo todo y, si no lo conseguía indirectamente, lo averiguaría por mano propia.

No podía huir de casa, ya que aquel nuevo aquelarre al que pertenecía me vigilaba día y noche. Ante todo, me había prometido a mi mismo que jugaría inteligentemente y no permitiría que todo mi esfuerzo se fuera al demonio por tan sólo una simple humana.

Fueron largo y tortuosos días los que tuve que esperar. Finalmente, una semana después del pequeño incidente entre nosotros, Isabella volvió a hacer acto de presencia en el instituto. Lo supe por los sucios pensamientos de aquel bastardo de Newton. Era desagradable.

Asistí a las clases de forma regular, con el desgano habitual y con una obvia falta de concentración. Aquello que aquel pobre imbécil repetía día tras día frente a nosotros se encontraba en mi memoria fresco, su tono de voz casi imperturbable. De alguna forma, recordar las cosas me parecía una tarea extremadamente fácil y aburrida. Simple, como todos los que se encontraban a mi alrededor. En ese momento sólo me interesaba una cosa, y estaba a varios salones de distancia.

Estaba haciendo garabatos irregulares sobre mi hoja, cuando sentí el aroma de Isabella llegar hasta mí. Tuve que resistir el impulso de presionar mis manos sobre la silla y romper la madera en pedazos; simplemente contuve toda aquella ponzoña reunida en mi boca de un golpe y contuve la respiración, mientras una pequeña sonrisa aparecía en mis labios.

Oh, de acuerdo, me divertiría un rato con el papel de acosador.

Mi salida de la clase no afectó a nadie, ya que no era justamente el chico problema que reprueba usualmente. Era un buen actor y sabía cómo desarrollar mi papel. El permiso para salir me fue concedido con la misma facilidad con la que yo aprobaba los exámenes de aquella asignatura. Fue una agradable sorpresa seguir el rastro de Isabella y descubrir que se dirigía hacia los servicios. Mi caminar era tan sigiloso como el de un felino listo para la caza, y ni ella ni nadie hubiesen podido percibir mi andar. El alumnado se encontraba en los salones y yo tenía a aquella muchacha totalmente a mi disposición. La realidad era que estaba arriesgando muchas cosas en aquellos actos imprudentes, pero los instintos eran más fuertes que cualquier pensamiento lógico dentro de mi cabeza. Su sangre clamaba por mí, su cuerpo era una silenciosa invitación a posar mis manos en él… Isabella Swan era mi perdición. Y yo no era del tipo de personas que se resistían a las tentaciones.

Empujé la puerta del baño y carraspeé para llamar su atención. Su pulso voló al instante y no se normalizó en lo absoluto al verme por el espejo. Ella se quedó allí, de piedra, para luego voltear en un movimiento torpe y asquerosamente lento para alguien como yo. Su rostro se tornó rojo, tan adorable e incitante como nada que hubiese visto antes. Nuevamente tenía esa sensación de querer todo de ella, justo en aquel momento.

—Tú… aléjate… de mí —pidió, en un susurro cargado de desconfianza.

Avancé, disfrutando inmensamente de aquel juego. Aquella joven parecía un atemorizado cordero, y me encantaba tener ese efecto en ella. Sin embargo, lo que sucedía me parecía un poco anormal. De todas las diferentes reacciones que mi aspecto y los rumores sobre mí habían tenido sobre las jóvenes, aquella era una de las más extrañas. Ella chocó contra la pared del baño y la sentí temblorosa, manejable. Sin embargo, su mente seguía tan vacía como el primer día. _Nada._

—¿Qué sucede, Isabella? —pregunté, deteniendo mi mirada en sus labios—. ¿No quieres divertirte un rato?

—Yo… tú… no…

Reí sigilosamente ante su vacilación, y pude ver la impotencia filtrarse por la máscara de miedo que lucía su rostro contraído. Intentó pegarse más a la pared, como si eso fuera algo posible, y yo simplemente seguí acorralándola. Tan accesible, tan simple, tan mía…

—¿Qué sucede? —pregunté, justo frente a sus ojos, que brillaban con intensidad. Eran de un marrón chocolate, destellantes tras el miedo.

—Yo… tú eres…

Sorprendido, la observé con incredulidad. Aspiré su dulce aroma una última vez, con cada una de mis extremidades adquiriendo voluntad propia. Toda aquella situación, que no cuadraba en lo absoluto para mí, me dejó soltar tan sólo una simple y seca palabra, mientras contenía mi respiración:

—Dilo.

Compartimos un desesperante silencio, que duró largos segundos, quizás minutos.

—Un vampiro.

Con el sed bloqueando cualquier signo de sorpresa, al sentir su respiración sobre mi rostro, a arrastré hasta uno de los cubículos, en un movimiento demasiado rápido para ella. Acerqué mi boca a su cuello y jugué un poco con sus nervios, intentando canalizar los míos propios; su errático corazón modificaba su ritmo a una velocidad increíble. Pasé suavemente mi lengua por su piel y la sentí estremecerse, lo que generó en mí un impulso de presionarla más contra mi cuerpo, de no dejarla escapar. Aquello era realmente algo metafórico, ya que no hubiese podido huir de allí ni aunque se lo hubiese propuesto. Podría alcanzarla en cuestión de segundos, reducirla a mi voluntad, matarla incluso; Isabella Swan estaba en la palma de mi mano. Justo como la quería.

Sin embargo, me costaba creer que yo pudiera tener la misma dependencia hacia ella, sobre todo en el momento en que ella había asegurado que conocía mi secreto. Podía matarla, podía dejar escombros de lo que ella era; pero no estaba seguro de ser capaz de hacerlo. No cuando su sangre sabía tan bien, cuando su corazón latía tan melodiosamente veloz, cuando sus aroma era tan suave e intoxicante…

Isabella era como una droga, y yo no podía confirmarme con un poco.

Yo deseaba cada centímetro de ella, y no estaba seguro si aquel deseo se reducía tan sólo a mis instintos animales.

…

**Hola. Ya saben que lo prometido es deuda y que siempre es mejor tarde que nunca, así que acá me tienen. ¿Qué les pareció el punto de vista de Edward? Les cuento que la idea es apegarme a la versión original de la historia, pero haciéndola un poco más oscura dentro del mismo contexto y jugando con las personalidades y situaciones que ya conocemos. Haré seguramente un capítulo o dos más, pero la idea era básicamente esa: un comienzo alternativo para Crepúsculo.**

**Me demoraré algunos días más en actualizar **_**No es tan fácil ser niñera**_**. Se lo comentaba a una de las chicas el otro día, y se lo comento a todas ahora: es una historia muy vieja, de "otra época de mi vida" si se quiere, y me cuesta mucho encontrar un equilibrio entre lo que escribía antes y lo que escribo ahora. Muchas veces se me hace soso lo que escribo o demasiado cursi (creo que lo habrán notado en mis comentarios al final de los capítulos), pero la estoy continuando porque sé que a nadie le agradaría que interrumpan lo que están leyendo. Por eso les pido paciencia, porque no es nada fácil.**

**En fin, ya volveré pronto por acá también. La paciencia es una virtud cuando se habla de mí, y les agradezco a todos por la espera y los comentarios tan bonitos que dejan. ¡En serio!**

**Nos leemos pronto.**

**MrsV.**


	3. I've pinned down by the dark

**Disclaimer: **_Twilight no me pertenece y nunca lo hará, todos lo saben ya y aunque dijera lo contrario nadie me creería. El título está inspirado en una canción de Arctic Monkeys que les recomiendo escuchar durante la lectura._

…

**Escrito para el Darkward Fanfic Contest**

…

**Dangerous Animals**

**By MrsValensi**

…

**Capítulo III****:**

_**I've pinned down by the dark.**_

Él era posesivo, dominante y aterrador. Él jugaba un juego enfermo y obsesivo, y había tirado de mí hasta sumergirme dentro de él y dejarme sin siquiera una mínima posibilidad de escapar. Después de todo, ¿cuáles eran las posibilidades de que yo saliera gritando que había un vampiro en la escuela y no acabara encerrada en una institución mental?

Cero.

Y, sin embargo, sabía que, incluso cuando hubiese habido alguna triste alma solitaria dispuesta a creerme, yo no hubiese sido capaz de decir ni una palabra al respecto. De alguna forma, me sentía mortalmente atrapada entre su cuerpo y la pared, entre el mortífero secreto de su naturaleza y sus hipnotizantes ojos anaranjados. Desear algo que me lastimaba debía ser lo más masoquista que había hecho en mi corta vida, pero no podía evitar el sentimiento de incertidumbre e inevitable atracción que bullía dentro de mí cada vez que él estaba cerca, entremezclándole con ese miedo delirante que me causaban cada una de sus acciones.

Todo se sentía anormalmente bien. Cuando me cogía por la cintura, cuando su cuerpo me empujaba contra el suyo, cuando sus labios rozaban mi cuello, cuando sus colmillos se hundían en mi piel… no quería que se detuviera. Era enfermizamente agradable, anormalmente sensual.

¿Estaba acaso perdiendo la razón?

Alguien entró al baño y sentí el cuerpo de Edward tensarse. En un movimiento veloz y grácil, giró y quedó él apoyado contra la pared, pegando mi espalda a su pecho y tapando mi boca con una de sus gélidas manos. Relajé mi cuerpo mientras esperaba allí; fuese cual fuese mi posición, tenía el suficiente cerebro para darme cuenta que debía guardar silencio. De hecho, podía asegurar que cualquiera, incluso un animal, hubiese percibido el peligro y la silenciosa amenaza de aquel cuerpo de belleza hipnotizante y dientes afilados.

Después de unos minutos, él tiró de mi mano.

—Vámonos de aquí —sentenció.

—¿Q-qué?

Él no respondió; simplemente tiró de mi muñeca, obligándome a ir detrás de él. Mis pies se movían por inercia, mientras mi pensamientos seguían siendo censurados por la intoxicante presencia de aquel ser sobrenatural. Me traslado por los vacíos corredores de la escuela como si simplemente fuera un títere sometido a su voluntad.

Él tenía un flamante Volvo plateado que lo esperaba en el aparcamiento de la escuela, haciendo que los autos a su alrededor lucieran como vieja y descolorida chatarra, incluido mi gastado monovolumen. Edward Cullen abrió la puerta del copiloto y espero a que subiera al auto. Sin embargo, no pude hacer más que mirarlo inexpresivamente, intentando que el miedo que sentía no modificara mi mueca.

—¿Por qué… debería subir?

Edward suspiró, como si aquella conversación fuera algo realmente insustancial.

—No seas idiota —pidió, con sus llameantes ojos de ese extraño color anaranjado—. Sube. No es como si realmente tuvieras opción.

Me vi a mi misma arrastrando mi cuerpo dentro del vehículo y, antes que pudiera siquiera darme cuenta, Edward se encontraba sentado frente al volante, a mi lado. Él arrancó el automóvil y yo me tensé en mi lugar, pensando en lo absurdo de la situación y sin lograr concentrarme en lo absoluto. Sabía que debía huir, debía buscar alguna forma de escaparme de las garras de Edward Cullen y no volver a acercarme a él nunca; pero había algo magnético que me mantenía atada a él, una extraña fuerza incierta y delirante que me hacía seguirle la corriente.

Nos detuvimos varios minutos después, cerca del bosque. Mi padre no me dejaba demasiado acercarme allí, debido a los animales peligrosos que andaban sueltos en la parte más profunda del terreno.

Observé al pálido ser a mi lado, pensando que posiblemente los animales más peligrosos eran los que se encontraban en la superficie, justo a nuestro alrededor y bajo una perfecta y encantadora máscara.

Él me cogió bruscamente de la mano, haciendo que su frío tacto me generara un involuntario escalofrío. Edward ni siquiera se volvió para mirarme, sino que aceleró su paso, dificultándome seguirle el ritmo. Estaba realmente concentrada en mantener mis torpes pies detrás de los de él, que apenas podía ver la espesa vegetación pasando a nuestro lado. Fue por eso, quizás, que me sorprendí cuando los frondosos árboles abrieron paso a un enorme claro, cuya hierba brillaba bajo el perlado cielo encapotado. Era una vista hermosa.

—¿Qué hacemos aquí? —pregunté, hablando rápidamente.

—Estar lejos de la gente —respondió él secamente, dándome la espalda.

Quizás hubiese sido una buena oportunidad para correr entre los árboles y escapar, o quizás esconderme…

—Ni pienses en huir —habló él, sobresaltándome—. Te alcanzaría incluso antes que dieras tres pasos.

Me sorprendió su capacidad para leer mis movimientos, incluso cuando ni siquiera estaba mirándome. De cualquier forma, aunque la posibilidad de huir hubiese aparecido entre mis pensamientos, mis deseos de hacerlo no eran tan fuertes como la necesidad que tenía de saber más de él, de averiguar a qué venía todo aquel misterio y sadismo que flotaban sobre su persona.

—¿Haces esto con todas las chicas?

Mi voz se oía temerosa, pero no podía evitarlo. A pesar que mi parte racional no funcionaba del todo bien, el miedo seguía allí, recordándome ocasionalmente que estaba atrapada y jugando con algo que iba mucho más allá del peligro que yo conocía. Estaba tentando a mi propia suerte, que, de por sí, siempre había sido bastante mala.

—Créeme, no hay nada de las otras chicas en ti, Isabella —musitó él, volviéndose para mirarme—. Es tan… frustrante.

—No… entiendo.

Él se acercó con su andar grácil y yo, instintivamente, me eché hacia atrás. Él rió lúgubre pero melodiosamente, avanzando más rápido y quedando cerca de mí en cuestión de segundos. De alguna forma, siempre estaba intentando probarme que cualquier movimiento que hiciera era inútil. No era como si yo no lo supiera, por supuesto…

—No sé que piensas, no sé que cómo te sientes, no sé nada de ti —gruñó roncamente—. Y tu sangre… es adictiva, Isabella, dolorosamente adictiva.

Una corriente eléctrica me sacudió fuertemente y pensé que perdería mi estabilidad en ese momento. Sin embargo me mantuve en pie, sintiendo que los ojos de Edward penetraban los míos. Incluso cuando él decía lo contrario, tenía la sensación que podía ver perfectamente a través de mí.

—Yo tampoco se nada de ti —repliqué, vacilante.

Nuevamente rió de esa forma escalofriante pero tentadoramente seductora.

—El asunto es que nadie sabe nada de mí —aseguró él, su gélido aliento chocando contra mi rostro—. Pero yo lo sé todo. Sé todo sobre cada una de las insignificantes personas de este aburrido pueblo y puedo hacer que ellos olviden lo poco que conocen sobre mí. Y, sin embargo, tú… nada. En blanco. Y tú puedes recordarlo todo, lo que lo hace aún más peligroso.

—¿Hay algo mal conmigo? —pregunté, sin comprender una palabra de lo que decía.

Él volvió a dejar que su risa macabra flotara por el aire, dándome escalofríos.

—Todo está mal contigo —aseguró—. Todo, por ser tan malditamente irresistible.

Me estremecí cuando su boca cogió la mía por sorpresa y sus brazos se enredaron posesivamente sobre mi cintura, evitando que mi cuerpo se desplomara. Cada pequeño roce de su piel contra la mía era como sentir una braza ardiendo sobre mí; una dolorosa tortura de lo más masoquista que estaba haciéndome sentir en las puertas del cielo, a punto de caer en picada hacia el mismísimo infierno. Edward era la perdición personificada; el demonio en el cuerpo de una criatura hermosa.

Fui yo quien se aferró a su cuello, intentando que aquel beso no terminara. No me importaba si la falta de aire terminaba por matarme. Él era como una droga para mí. Si sus colmillos se clavaban en mi piel y acababan por mi vida, por lo menos iba a irme del mundo con la certeza de haber conocido primero el mismísimo paraíso.

De repente, Edward interrumpió el contacto, su ceño fruncido y sus labios apretados.

—Debes entenderlo —susurró él contra mis labios, apartándome suavemente—, lo único que deseo de ti es tu sangre.

—No me importa —respondí, cerrando los ojos nuevamente—, puedes tomarla. Es toda tuya.

Sentí su boca sobre la piel expuesta de mi cuello y sus dientes rozaron la superficie, mas no se clavaron en ella como pensé que lo harían. Simplemente dejó que sus húmedos labios se deslizaran por allí, haciendo que mi corazón realizara una errática danza dentro de mi pecho. Había una actitud diferente en él desde la primera vez que me había besado. De alguna forma, ya no estaba aterrada. Edward Cullen no me daba miedo; era un sentimiento muy opuesto a ese, que se debatía entre la atracción y los deseos de posesión.

La frialdad de su boca abandonó mi cuello y su cabeza se alzó a una velocidad inhumana. Sólo fue cuestión de segundos para que cuatro jóvenes aparecieran. Yo los conocía. Ellos eran los famosos familiares de Edward, los escalofriantemente perfectos miembros de aquella peculiar familia.

—¡Yo lo sabía! —gruñó la chica rubia—. ¡Tú sigues siendo el mismo animal que ha llegado aquí hace unos meses!

—Rosalie… —murmuró el gran joven a su lado, reteniéndola de un brazo.

Ella se zafó y siguió avanzando.

—¡Terminarás matándola! —gritó—. ¡Todo será a costa de tu propia satisfacción!, ¿acaso la vida humana no vale nada para ti?

Me encogí cuando Edward interpuso su cuerpo entre el mío y el de Rosalie. Los dos se miraron con un desafío y una frialdad que podría haber congelado el mismísimo infierno. La mano helada de Edward se apoyó sobre mi estómago, haciéndome hacia atrás. La joven rubia tomó aquello como algún tipo de amenaza, ya que prácticamente saltó sobre él. El más grande y musculoso del grupo saltó en su ayuda, haciéndola volver a sus casillas.

—¿Acaso os quedarais ahí mientras él la domina a su antojo? —preguntó agresivamente ella, señalándome en el proceso.

—Edward, deja a la chica —pidió el joven que retenía a Rosalie por la cintura.

—Os he pedido que no os metáis en mi vida —gruñó Edward, erguido frente a mí—. Esto no es vuestro asunto.

—¡Lo es, imbécil! —gruñó la rubia—. ¡Si alguien lo sabe, todo terminará mal para nosotros!

Esperaba más reacciones de parte de la familia, más Edward me alzó sobre sus hombros y empezó a correr a una velocidad que fácilmente superaba a la de cualquier automóvil. Todo a mi alrededor se movía vertiginosamente y pensé que en cualquier momento podría vomitar. Me aferré al pecho de Edward como si la vida se me fuera en ello, mientras él no dejaba de moverse entre los cientos de árboles y ramas.

Tenía miedo. No el miedo de poder morir, el miedo de no poder contar los hechos que habían sucedido ese día. Mi miedo más fuerte era ser dejada por él. Tenía un anormal terror a que el decidiera que, realmente, mi vida no valía absolutamente nada. Yo no era más que una triste criatura mortal que él podía dominar a su antojo, y hacerme sentir mínimamente especial para él era un oscuro deseo que difícilmente podría reconocer.

Nos detuvimos entre unos árboles, cerca de una pequeña cabaña de madera. Edward me dejó bajo a unos altos pinos que desprendían un fuerte olor. Me senté allí y abracé mis piernas, mientras él se dejaba caer desganadamente a mi lado. Llevó dos dedos de la mano derecha al puente de su nariz, claramente ofuscado.

—No puedo creer que esté arriesgando todo esto por ti.

Me quedé observándolo, confundida y temerosa.

—¿Tu familia?

Él negó con la cabeza, con una expresión despectiva.

—Ellos no me importan —confesó—. Estoy arriesgando mi propia satisfacción, mi cómoda existencia. Todo por una simple humana como tú.

Miró al cielo y yo me quedé con la mirada fija en su mandíbula cincelada. Otra vez la misma sensación de desasosiego. Esa triste proposición que yo había ya formulado en mi extraña mente. Éramos dos mundos distintos, el amo y el esclavo, el león y la oveja. Pertenencia a estados de dominante y dominación con destinos inevitables.

—¿Vas… a matarme? —pregunté.

Sus ojos oscuros me observaron intensamente.

—No —murmuró—, aunque el hecho de que seas tan irresistible no hace las cosas más fáciles.

Me sonrojé y me acerqué un poco más a él, hasta quedar justo frente a su cuerpo. Corrí mi pesado cabello hacia un lado, dejándole un fácil acceso a mi cuello. Tímidamente alcé mis ojos y me deleité con las facciones desconcertadas de su pálido rostro, del que sólo destacaba la mirada oscura, incrédula.

—Puedes tomarla —susurré, vacilante—, ya te lo he dicho.

Su boca se acercó a mi cuello y sentí como las filosas puntas de sus dientes se clavaban en mi piel, mientras él me cogía por la cintura y me pegaba contra su cuerpo. Me senté sobre sus piernas, sintiendo una extraña mezcla de dolor y placer extenderse por todo mi cuerpo. Mis manos se hundieron en la tela de su camisa, arrugándola bajo mis palmas. El dolor fue cesando levemente cuando sus dientes salieron de mi cuello, haciéndome soltar un suave suspiro, suspiro que fue acallado por sus labios rojos.

Su boca sabía a mi propia sangre, mezclado con un sabor dulzón que parecía su marca personal. Ni siquiera podía imaginar lo que estábamos haciendo, pero simplemente no podía despegarme de su boca. Era una situación tan enferma como perfecta.

Y no me importaba.

Realmente me daba igual si él era una criatura oscura, dañina y posesiva. No me interesaba si había algo que nos impediría seguir con ello, incluso cuando ese algo pudiese ser un pequeño desliz por parte de Edward. Si él quería matarme, ya me daba igual; había algo en su toque, en sus palabras y en su actitud que me atraían y me hacían sentir extrañamente viva. Por primera vez sentía que realmente mi existencia era interesante, que había algo por lo que valía la pena arriesgarse.

Edward Cullen era deseo y perdición, éxtasis y rendición.

Y estaba dispuesta a aceptarlo.

—Cuando hablaba de irresistible no sólo estaba hablando de tu sangre, Isabella —gruñó él, antes de volver a capturar mi boca posesivamente.

Y yo se lo permití con fervor.

Era la presa favorita del animal más peligroso del mundo; con los sentidos nublados, me había interesado en mi potencial asesino.

_Que oveja tan idiota._

…

**La loca estaba feliz y se escribió lo que restaba del capítulo. Dios, no puedo creer que las cosas se hayan dado a mi favor y que finalmente la semana que viene pueda comenzar mi vacaciones. Soy feliz, llueve y encontré un chocolate en la heladera. ¿Cuán buena puede ser la vida? (no hagamos alusiones a otras cosas, porque el horno no está para bollos).**

**El capítulo es el anteúltimo, y tan sólo quedará ****uno más****. Les juro que me sorprendió el buen recibimiento que tuvo esta pequeña historia. Era una idea disparatada y muy paralela que tenía en mi mente y realmente me alegré muchísimo al saber que les gustaba. Mil gracias por sus reviews, que alimentan esta mente enferma y extraña.**

**Por cierto, he publicado ya The Bad Guy. Me hace muchísima ilusión saber qué piensan de ella, porque es uno de los proyectos más serios y complejos con los que me he metido. A medida que avancen los capítulos sabrán por qué se los digo.**

**También les cuento que ha comenzado **_**A Beatle Contest**_**, ya se están recibiendo las historias. También, otra cosa que me tiene muy contenta e ilusionada. Soy como una niña a veces. ¿Más información? El link se encuentra en mi perfil.**

**¡Saludos para todos! Espero que disfruten del fin de semana, que realmente es algo merecido jaja.**

**Nos leemos pronto gente.**

**MrsV.**


	4. The most unsuitable pet

**Disclaimer: **_Twilight no me pertenece y nunca lo hará, todos lo saben ya y aunque dijera lo contrario nadie me creería. El título está inspirado en una canción de Arctic Monkeys que les recomiendo escuchar durante la lectura._

…

**Escrito para el Darkward Fanfic Contest**

…

**Dangerous Animals**

**By MrsValensi**

…

**Capítulo IV****:**

_**The most unsuitable pet.**_

No se me había ocurrido un lugar mejor que la casa del bosque, hundida entre el espeso follaje verde tan característico de Forks. Los árboles posiblemente cubrirían el aroma de la sangre de Isabella, aunque no estaba del todo seguro de ello. Nunca había tenido que ocultar a una presa por demasiado tiempo, y sabía cómo saciar mis deseos en terrenos poco peligrosos. Nunca había querido mantener a alguien con vida, porque nunca lo había necesitado.

La idea de matar a Isabella Swan no me agradaba, no me convencía en lo absoluto.

Especialmente porque algo en mí me decía que sería incapaz, incluso cuando la situación se presentaba a mi favor.

_Idiota. _Eso era yo.

—¿Dónde… estamos?

—Es una cabaña de mi aquelarre.

—¿Tu aquelarre?

—Mi… familia.

No me acostumbraba a llamar a los Cullen de aquella forma. Admiraba la determinación de Carlisle al llevarme con él y pretender que cambiara por las comodidades de una vida en sociedad, pero yo había tenido una familia hacía ya mucho tiempo, y no habría otra en mi existencia. Una familia humana. Mi condición de persona se había ido en el momento en que había probado la sangre, en el momento en el que había entendido que yo no era más que un animal irracional, guiado por las sensaciones. Las familias eran para las personas mundanas, para los seres vivos… y yo ya no formaba parte de ese grupo.

Hacia tiempo que no iba a aquella cabaña, y pocas habían sido las veces que había estado allí. No me gustaba dejar rastro de mis acciones en lugares que pudieran ser potenciales pruebas de mi culpa. Mantener un bajo perfil siempre había sido mi prioridad.

Por lo menos, hasta ese día.

Isabella entró, temerosa de lo que pudiera encontrar. No podía leer su mente, pero me figuraba que ella estaba esperando ingresar a un lugar con tumbas, cajones y demás blasfemias sobre la idea de vampiros que la sociedad tenía. Una clara expresión de sorpresa cruzó su rostro cuando vio los muebles de madera, la fina decoración y los luminosos ventanales que se extendían en la parte posterior del lugar. Pareció olvidarse por unos segundos que estaba conmigo y se quedó de pie en medio de la sala, tan sólo mirando el panorama que la rodeaba. Por lo menos así fue, hasta que sus ojos castaños chocaron con los míos. Pude percibir, entonces, los renovados latidos violentos de su corazón, aún más violentos que en su ingreso a la casa.

¿Era humanamente posible que un corazón latiera tan rápido?

—¿Qué hacemos aquí? —musitó.

—¿Nunca te dijeron que haces muchas preguntas?

Un apetecible sonrojo cubrió sus pálidas mejillas.

—Esconderte —respondí finalmente, con sequedad—. Eso es lo que hacemos aquí.

Le hice un gesto, indicándole el sofá y pidiéndole silenciosamente que se sentara. Ella, con pasos lentos y cautelosos, se dirigió hacia el sitio señalado y se sentó en un rincón, apoyando sus manos sobre su regazo. Parecía un inocente cordero a punto de ser degollado por un león hambriento y sádico… lo cual no era una mala descripción de mi mismo. Estaba deseoso de matarla, pero no podía mover un solo músculo de mi ágil cuerpo. Su mirada asustada y su frágil figura me tenían completamente inmovilizado. Fuera de mí.

—¿Y yo… no me transformaré en vampiro?

—Esto no es una estúpida película, Isabella —gruñí, descargando mi frustración.

Ella me dirigió una mala mirada, casi sarcástica. ¿Sería contagioso pasar el tiempo conmigo?

—Necesitas beber mi sangre primero.

—Ah —musitó y noté que contenía la respiración—, ¿y…?

—Eso no sucederá.

—¿Por qué?

Me quedé callado. No era que realmente quisiera disfrutar de su sangre humana. De alguna forma me negaba a pensar que ella podría ser transformada por mi culpa, incluso cuando sabía que era una de las posibilidades más claras. Supuse que era la sensación de superioridad lo que me reconfortaba. Al sentirme tan dependiente de algo tan simple como una humana, por lo menos me contentaba con el hecho de saber que podía manejarla a mi voluntad, hacer con ella lo que quisiera…

Incluso cuando la situación se me estaba presentando a la inversa.

Volví a resoplar con fastidio, en un intento de contener las emociones. Me debatía entre la furia y la desesperación, pero no quería que todas las sensaciones tuvieran que ser soportadas por ella. Realmente no quería. Sin embargo, sus ojos castaños mirándome atenta y curiosamente no ayudaron en nada cuando mi cuerpo se guió por voluntad propia hasta el sofá. Cogiéndola de la muñeca, la obligué a ponerse de pie y estampé mis labios contra los suyos. Había una extraña necesidad dentro de mí de estar cerca de aquella humana y difícilmente tenía la estrecha relación con el aroma de su sangre, como yo creía en un principio. Aquella joven, que no debía ser más que una muñeca de trapo, que una pequeña mascota subordinada a mis deseos, se había convertido en mi propia condena. Estaba arriesgando mi tranquila y despreocupada existencia por una vida frágil y delicada, que podría quebrarse en cualquier momento.

Ella pasó sus brazos por mi cuello y me pareció casi irreal. Se suponía que debía correr, que debía intentar alejarse; incluso cuando yo supiera que cualquier deseo de huída no era más que una banal fantasía que la llevaría, como mucho, unos pocos centímetros lejos de mí antes que pudiera volver a atraparla. Pero ella no intentaba huir; ella seguía allí, devolviendo el gesto con vehemencia, intentando seguir el ritmo con su respiración errática.

—Tú estás loca —susurré roncamente contra sus labios.

Ella sólo asintió. Era bueno que por lo menos fuese conciente que aquello era disparatado, anormal…

Peligroso.

Volví a arremeter contra su boca, que me sabía a gloria. Ella era la tentación personificada para mí. Quería alejarme, todo dentro de mí me decía que me alejara de ella, pero no conseguía mover mi cuerpo.

Mis manos adquirieron vida propia acariciando su piel. Me sentía descontrolado, más fuera de mí que nunca; incluso cuando había bebido su sangre, cuando había bebido la sangre de todas aquellas personas, había sido conciente de lo que estaba haciendo. Siempre me había entregado a mi naturaleza con la seguridad de saber lo que hacía, con la confianza de caer en un infierno que yo mismo había diseñado para mi existencia.

Pero Isabellla… ella era otra historia. La excepción a toda regla.

Posiblemente ella ni siquiera fue conciente en el momento en que nos movimos de la sala a la habitación, pero el ritmo de su corazón siguió acelerándose a pulsaciones disparatadas, que seguían tentándome con su cambiante ritmo. Me entretuve en su cuello pero, en una lucha contra mis impulsos, seguí por el camino que me conducía hasta su pecho. Sus manos en mis cabellos me provocaron soltar un gruñido y pegarme más contra ella, dejando en evidencia mi necesidad. Ella soltó un gemido, tan sólo para recordarme que era mi pequeña perdición. Aquella condenada humana seguía presionando mi autocontrol con cada gesto, cada movimiento…

Me deleité con la suavidad de su cuerpo, como un adicto que tan sólo es capaz de consumir una dosis de droga limitada. Sólo podía tener eso de ella, pero extrañamente no me sentía incompleto. Su cuerpo moviéndose bajo el mío, sus gemidos entremezclándose con mis gruñidos, sus pequeñas y cálidas manos sobre mi piel inerte… se sentía bien, se sentía anormalmente bien. Por primera vez me sentía vivo dentro de mi cuerpo de vampiro. Por primera vez, luego de años sumido en una profunda oscuridad, había una pequeña luz en mi camino. Había _algo _en mí.

El delicado y pequeño cuerpo de Bella descansó contra el mío. Ella estaba tan entregada, tan confiada con mi naturaleza que incluso había caído dormida a mi lado, totalmente agotada. No podía dejar de concentrarme en cada pequeño detalle de ella. Su aroma era abrazador, su cabello caía desordenadamente sobre su espalda blanca. Era una criatura hermosa, dolorosamente buena para mí. Yo la estaba sometiendo, la estaba sumiendo a una pesadilla que ella aceptaba; pero, por primera vez, no podía hacerme a la idea de atarla a una historia que terminaría con una muerte inevitable.

Me levanté de la cama sin poder contenerme a mí mismo. Necesitaba cazar. Lo que fuera para no destrozar todo a mi paso.

Ni siquiera me fijé en lo que estaba cazando, pero sólo pude reparar en lo horrible que sabía. Lo desgarré brutalmente, sintiéndome inusualmente enfurecido conmigo mismo. Pude sentir la disminución de la sed y de la furia, incluso cuando no estaba, ni por asomo, completamente satisfecho.

Volví a la cabaña con la velocidad de cualquier humano. Necesitaba despejar mi cabeza, sentir otro aroma que no fuera aquella intoxicante esencia de sangre, e intuía que, además, Isabella no pretendía escapar. Era una persona rara, completamente diferente a aquellas que se habían cruzado en mi camino con anterioridad. Si bien el miedo y la incertidumbre eran evidentes, por momentos podía encontrarla mirándome sólo con llana curiosidad o medido deseo. No la entendía. Los humanos siempre me habían parecido criaturas simples, pero no podía comprender a aquella pequeña muchacha. Su forma de lidiar con lo que estaba sucediendo iba mucho más allá de mi entendimiento y de todo lo que había visto como criatura de la noche.

Suspiré una última vez antes de entrar en la cabaña, la oscuridad cayendo sobre el bosque. Cuando entré, pude percibir aún la respiración acompasada, un claro indicio de su descanso. Desde que nos habíamos conocido, era la primera vez que escuchaba su corazón latir tan regularmente.

Me senté en el sofá sin saber que hacer. Era perturbador estar solo, porque mis pensamientos no me contentaban en absoluto. Mi grupo estaba contra mí, esa muchacha tenía una familia, y yo estaba allí, reteniéndola, con una sola certeza: no quería alejarla de mí. Simplemente deseaba poder detener un momento la eternidad y tener un instante para pensar las cosas y cuáles serían mis movimientos. Nunca había creído que, alguna vez, mi tiempo no sería suficiente.

El pulso de Isabella me alertó de un momento al otro. Pude sentir su cuerpo levantándose de la cama, sus pasos sobre el cálido suelo de madera, su corazón volviendo a latir de aquella forma ansiosa y errática. Eran todas melodías preciosas e inciertas, pero también un llamado a la condena.

Ella me tentaba con cada uno de sus movimientos, y no creía poder resistirlo por mucho más tiempo.

Me puse de pie y ella me observó por unos instantes, antes de susurrar:

—Es tarde.

Su forma de hablar dejaba en evidencia el riesgo de la situación, lo amoral, que estaba siendo encerrado dentro de esa pequeña cabaña. No parecía haber ansiedad o deseos de largarse, sino más bien una pregunta indirecta para saber lo que seguía a continuación. Yo ya no podía contener mis propios y absorbentes pensamientos; deseé darle la información que quería, sin rastros de engaño en ella:

—Yo… no puedo dejarte ir —musité gravemente—, pero soy perfectamente conciente que podría matarte en cualquier momento.

—Sé que no lo harás.

Reí irónicamente. En toda mi existencia, nadie había creído en mí. En todo aquel tiempo, ni siquiera los Cullen habían sido capaces de poner una ficha en mi futuro, en mi control y mi capacidad para retener al animal y sacar un poco de ese lado humano que alguna vez había tenido. Posiblemente aquello se debía a que nunca había sido digno de confianza, a mi proceder independiente y libre de remordimientos; y, sin embargo, allí estaba aquella chica, que ponía su vida en mis manos mediante su confianza.

No sabía que decir ni como proceder después de años de una cómoda y fría seguridad.

Todo por ella.

Y, sin embargo, mi lado animal quedó acallado, pero no por un lado humano. Había una tercera parte de mí que me invitó a susurrar descaradamente:

—Yo no tendría tanta fe en mí.

Ella pareció entender mi mensaje cuando comencé a avanzar, pero no se amedrentó ni tuvo intenciones de huir. Simplemente se quedó allí, a la espera, como si aquel hubiese sido siempre para ella un final inevitable.

Entonces, dejé que mi egoísmo hiciera su parte.

Lo había pensado demasiado e incluso me sorprendí al descubrir que me dolía hacerlo, pero sabía que no había otra opción: mis colmillos se clavaron en la propia piel de mi muñeca izquierda, en el impulso de una criatura salvaje y terriblemente egoísta. Acerqué mi mano a sus labios y obligué a que su boca bebiera de mi propia sangre. Me incliné sobre su cuello y clavé mis colmillos en la fina cubierta de porcelana que me separaba de la cálida y roja esencia de Isabella, mientras sentía como ella se aferraba desesperadamente a mi muñeca con el paso de los lentos y tortuosos segundos y sus débiles brazos se ceñían alrededor de mi cintura.

Estaba enfermo y nunca me había sentido mal por ello. Nunca, hasta que ella se había cruzado en mi camino y había distorsionado todos los conceptos que tenía de mí mismo. Pero, después de una vida llena de individualismo y placeres prohibidos, me había vuelto una criatura increíblemente egoísta, y no estaba dispuesto a dejarla ir. La quería para mí. La quería conmigo y para nadie más.

Porque, finalmente, el animal peligroso había caído en su propia trampa. El león había sucumbido. Me había interesado en mi víctima, en mi propio alimento, en mi única tentación.

_Que león tan morboso y masoquista._

…

**Ataque de inspiración. Me levanté con la idea fija de terminar **_**Dangeous Animals **_**y, después de cumplir con mis pequeñas responsabilidades, me puse con ello y aquí tienen el resultado. Quise dejar un final abierto a posibilidades pero con una idea innegable de Bella volviéndose vampiro. Quiero realmente saber qué piensan y qué les pareció este pequeño delirio.**

**Por cierto, Liss se ha encargado de hacerme un Twitter y ahora tendré la posibilidad de informarles sobre actualizaciones, nuevas historias y demás por ahí. Es igual a mi penname, pero cualquier cosa pueden buscarlo en mi perfil :) También he creado un nuevo blog y editado todos los adjuntos que habían quedado de las historias (incluida esta).**

**En fin, me dejo de tanta palabrería y les agradezco nuevamente por haber seguido otra de las locuras que se me han ocurrido publicar. Nos seguimos leyendo en **_**The Bad Guy**_**, con la que cada vez me encuentro más entusiasmada.**

**De verdad, gracias a todos por los hermosos comentarios, las críticas y demás.**

**Nos leemos pronto.**

**MrsV.**


End file.
